


Skinny Dip

by ChampagneSly



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, Rin takes Haruka back to an old haunt. Clothes come off, feelings come out. </p><p>This part is surprisingly smut-free, despite the nakedness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dip

"How convenient that this place is as easy to break into now as it was five years ago," Rin muttered as the door swung open to reveal the empty Samezuka swimming pool. Rin peered into the space that had been once been the scene of so many important moments. He had thought it would look different, maybe smaller somehow, but even though it often felt like an entire lifetime had passed since he'd last trawled these waters, everything looked exactly the same.   
  
Haruka, of course, didn't say word as he shoved past Rin and into the darkened building, drifting towards the edge of the pool and staring into it's depths like he still believed his precious water held the answers to life, the universe, and everything. Rin rolled his eyes at Haruka's back, because Haruka was predictable as fuck, but followed nonetheless, footsteps echoing in the nighttime quiet.   
  
The water was clear and still, the air tinged with the familiar smell of chlorine, and the sight of lane after lane just waiting for their next race never failed to remind Rin of everything that had come before and all that was still on the horizon. He traced the curve of Haruka's bowed head and wondered what he thought of their little trip down memory lane, wondered if it meant anything to Haruka at all.   
  
"Bring back memories of me kicking your ass?" Rin finally asked, sidling next to Haruka and bending down to see if he could finally see whatever it was that always beguiled Haruka so entirely. The water, as ever, refused to tell him whatever the hell was on Haruka's strange little mind.   
  
Haruka frowned and dipped his hand into the water. "What are we doing here?"   
  
Rin watched the way the ripples moved around Haruka's fingers and shrugged, trying to keep the feeling from his voice when he said, "Just wanted to see it one more time before we left for Rio."   
  
"Hmph." Haruka still only had eyes for the water, but Rin knew that he had understood at least a little of what Rin felt. Haruka rarely gave much away, but Rin chose to believe there was something for him the answer of Haruka's barely-there smile.   
  
"Like you had anything better to do," Rin said, hoping against hope that falling back on familiar taunts would keep him from doing something reckless like sliding his own hand into the water and tangling their fingers together.   
  
But before he could entertain any more crazy ideas about water-logged romantic gestures, Haruka was standing up and tugging off his sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was quickly followed by the loosening of a belt and the rapidly rising hemline of his shirt.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Rin said, even though he already knew what was Haruka was going to say.   
  
"I want to swim," Haruka said, shrugging his shoulders right out of his shirt and toeing off his shoes.   
  
"You can swim tomorrow! You can swim later tonight in the nice big pool for Olympians if you're so damned desperate," Rin said, scrambling to his feet and debating whether or not he should grab Haruka's hands before they reached his zipper. In his favorite daydreams, he helped instead of hindering, but then again, his daydreams didn't usually feature the possibility of arrest for breaking and entering.   
  
"I want to swim now," Haruka answered shamelessly, glaring at Rin like somehow this was his fault. "Don't you want to?"   
  
"Do I look like Nagisa to you?" Rin said, feeling a sudden rush of sympathy for all that Makoto had endured throughout the years. Haruka stared at him blankly while toeing off his shoes. Rin sighed and pointed at his clothes. "Unlike some people, I don't run around in my swim suit."   
  
Haruka bent down to peel off his socks. "I'm not wearing a swim suit. Makoto said now that I'm representing our country, I can't do stuff like that any more."   
  
Rin laughed, "Makoto's right, you weirdo."   
  
Rin's laughter died in his throat as he realized what Haruka was implying. Haruka's fingers went for his zipper. Rin swllowed and tried not to blush.   
  
"Haru. If you aren't wearing your suit, what, exactly are planning to wear into the pool?"   
  
"Does it matter?" Haruka shrugged and in the moment before he turned around, stripped bare and jumped into the water, Rin could have sworn he saw the vaguest hint of a smile.   
  
"You're totally insane!" Rin said, rubbing a hand over his eyes and looking at anything but Haruka's pale, naked skin.   
  
"Hurry up," was Haruka's only reply before he disappeared beneath the water's once more.   
  
"Hurry up?" Rin crossed his arms over his chest and definitely did not look at the curve of Haruka's ass when he flip-turned and came back to him.   
  
"Get in." Haruka pushed up on the ledge of the pool, arms taut, as he peered up at Rin from beneath his dripping wet hair.  
  
Rin scuffed his shoe on the tile and tried to sound above it all. "Hell no."   
  
"Suit yourself." Haruka's expression dimmed, somehow, lips flattening into the irritatingly familiar frown.   
  
Before Rin could think of what to say, Haruka was gone again, escaping under water. He gave up on trying not to watch, because Haruka was still arresting and lovely when he swam, and there never had been anything Rin could do to stop himself from wanting. He watched Haruka dive deep and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do, wondered what the hell Haruka expected from him. But trying to figure out Haruka had only ever been an experiment in frustration and all Rin knew was what  _he_ wanted.   
  
He wanted to throw caution to the wind and pull a Nagisa, because he had just the slightest bit of hope that there had been an invitation in Haruka's whisper of a smile. Rin wanted to swim with Haruka.   
  
So, he closed his eyes, muttered a prayer to whoever was listening that they wouldn't get caught and have their faces splashed across the six o'clock news two weeks before the Opening Ceremonies, and stripped off his clothes. With a racing heart and a naked body, Rin curled his toes around the edge of a once familiar pool and searched out the shadow at the other end, taking a deep breath before he took the plunge.   
  
The water was bracing, a relief to the burn that started from the moment Haruka's pants had hit the floor. It was different, to feel the water everywhere, rushing between his legs and making him feel covered and exposed all at once. It felt pretty damned good. Rin smiled as he came up for air, only to find Haruka staring at him, wide-eyed and startled like he'd doubted that Rin would bother to come in after him.   
  
"Don't tell Nagisa," Rin said, treading water and watching Haruka float towards him.   
  
"Don't tell Nagisa what?"   
  
"That this feels pretty damned good," Rin confessed, teeth catching on his bottom lip when Haruka disappeared beneath the water only to appear again in the same of a breath, only an arm's length away. His gaze seemed almost as dark as his hair, fathomless and somehow as unfamiliar as the bare skin of Haruka's thighs. Rin wondered for the thousandth time what the hell Haruka was thinking. What the hell he wanted.   
  
Haruka blinked the water from his eyes and murmured, "Your secret's safe with me."   
  
"Yeah. They always were, huh?" Rin mumbled before ducking under the water, wanting to hide from the sudden strange weight between them, only to remember that there was a minefield of naked temptation within reach.   
  
He closed his eyes and held his breath as long as he could, treading water and thinking about all the shit that they'd done to each other, shared with one another, all the secrets, all the memories, everything but the one thing Rin had never had the balls to confess.   
  
Hands closed around his shoulders, the shock of skin against skin enough to send him rocketing to the surface, breathing heavy and staring helplessly into Haruka's faintly amused, vaguely worried expression.   
  
"What the hell?" Rin asked, reaching up to curl his fingers around Haruka's wrists, uncertain if he intended to push or pull.   
  
Haruka shifted ever so slightly, water rippling out from his chest to crash against the hammering of Rin's heart.  
  
"I'm here." Haruka's thumb brushed his throat. Rin swallowed. "You're here."   
  
"Yeah." Rin sunk into the touch, took a breath and floated into the quiet spread of Haruka's arms. "We're here."   
  
And though he could feel every inch of Haruka's body, from the jut of his hips to the bones of his ankles to the tremble of his stomach, while the water lapped at their shoulders and the darkness kept them hidden, even though he felt everything all at once, Rin knew he would always remember most the way Haruka's lips tasted of chlorine, of past, present and future when they kissed. 


End file.
